dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tome of the Slumbering Elders
Hint in the Keeper's words or joke? Her speaking the sentence "it has a rare magic beyond price" seemed very deliberate. Since it's a junk item, we of course think it only has price. It's almost like she's giving a clue to not sell it. That or they simply made her say that for a humorous effect when we realized it indeed does not have value beyond price. It might be prudent to watch for any events that may be connected with not selling it off. The effect may not even be in the game as is, but rather in future DLC or another sequel. So far on my first few characters I've sold it off, not realizing it was a junk item. -- Shoggoth1890 (talk) 11:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) So if you sell it and we find it has use later on just use the console to give it back to yourself. No big deal. NOTE TO THE EDITORS: Don't you hate unfinished modules? Just spend the time and get it right! If the book is junk, then the Marethari is a crack pot nut bag, not worthy of the noble hyper-magic death she gains later on. If the book is actually anything magical, make the #$%^ing thing magical! :Have to have PC version to use console commands. And am not complaining about selling it on some chars, just pointing out that it's easily sold without people even realizing it. -- Shoggoth1890 (talk) 22:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this book really junk, I noticed that there is book floating around Hawke in the fade, and although it is hard to get you can get it and get an attribute point. This was not mentioned in the quest or here.--Diosprometheus (talk) 10:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I do not know if the quest description has been changed since your contribution, but it certainly mentions a moving book now. (talk) 22:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm surprised I don't see it mentioned here or on the quest page... When I finished the quest with the outcome that rewards this book, I received +4 to my magic stat. - (talk) 00:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Possible Lovecraft Reference? Perhaps the whole 'a magic beyond price' line was a hint that it's a Necronomicon reference. In Lovecraft's work, the "Sleeping Old Ones" are old gods that lie dormant deep within the earth and await a time to come back and consume all that lives, then go back to sleep again; cultists that follow the Old Ones generally look to a crazed man who has a book of unspeakable evil. A bit of a stretch perhaps, but possibly it's a reference to these tales? Since it's junk to Hawke it could also be a kind of easter egg that's going to recur in a future game: s/he being one of the most important men in Thedas after DA2 concludes and all, perhaps this is another domino s/he knocks over? XXCrocmonXx (talk) 15:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC)